Prinzessin Mononoke
(159.375.308 US$)Box Office Mojo, Internet Movie Database. Retrieved September 14, 2012 |ann=http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=197 |gw=http://www.ghibliworld.de/wp/index.php/tag/prinzessin-mononoke/ |tomato=http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/princess-mononoke/ |zero=http://www.zerochan.net/Mononoke+Hime |bew-ann=8,9/10 |bew-imdb=8,4/10 |bew-mal=8,78/10 |bew-tomato=94% }} thumb|240px|right|Moro, die San aufzog thumb|240px|right|Die Wolfsprinzessin San Prinzessin Mononoke ist ein Film von Hayao Miyazaki aus dem Jahr 1997 und spielt in der . Da sich der Film in der Edoperiode der japanischen Geschichte abspielt, wird er zu dem Genre der gezählt. Trailer center|200px Handlung → Siehe: Vollständiger Artikel Ein stilles Dorf in den ruhigen Bergen wird ohne Vorwarnung urplötzlich von einem dämonenbesessenen Wildschwein des Waldes angegriffen. Der junge Prinz Ashitaka des Emishi-Stammes wird von dem Wildschwein am Arm berührt und mit einem Fluch vergiftet. Gemäß der Dorftraditions wird der Prinz aus seinem Dorf verbannt. Auf der Suche nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit, kommt der Ashitaka zur Eisenhütte, die von Frau Eboshi geführt wird. In der Nacht wird die Hütte von dem Mädchen San, die von Wölfen aufgezogen wurde, angegriffen. Ashitaka gerät in den Kampf zwischen San, der Verteidigerin des Waldes und Eboshi, der Verteidigerin der Eisenhütte, die auf Kosten der Natur Profit machen und sogar den Wald mit seinem Naturgott zerstören möchte. Findet Ashitaka keine Heilungsmöglichkeit, wird er wegen seiner Vergiftung, nicht mehr lange leben und der Kampf, den die Menschheit nie vergessen soll, scheint sich einem unheilvollen Ende entgegen zu neigen . Charaktere → Siehe: Charaktere aus Prinzessin Mononoke Synchronisation → Siehe: Synchronisation aus Prinzessin Mononoke Kreaturen Geister.jpg|Baumgeister Pm1.jpg|Dämon Apes.jpg|Shoujous Nago.jpg|Wildschweine Moroskids.jpg|Wölfe Titel Der Originaltitel lautet auf Japanisch Mononoke-Hime (もののけ姫). Mononoke sind Geistwesen, die den Menschen entweder schaden wollen oder sie beschützen. Sie stellen eine Kraft dar, die für jede Menge überraschende und unerklärliche Ereignisse verantwortlich sein kann.NAPIER, Susan J. (2005): Ainme from Akira to Howl's moving Castle. Experiencing Contemporary Japanese Animation. Updated Version. New York: Palgrave Macmillon ODELL, Colin; Leblanc, Michelle (2009): Studio Ghibli: The Films of Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata. Harpenden: Kamera Books''Hime'' bedeutet übersetzt Prinzessin. Im Volksglauben redet die Mononoke-Hime mit den Tiergeistern und wird als zu ihnen zugehörig empfunden. Die Mononoke-Hime heißt im Film San und ist eigentlich ein Mensch. Durch ihr Zusammenleben mit den Geistwesen scheint sie jedoch ebenso mit übernatürlichen Kräften ausgestattet zu sein. Da Nausicaä als Vorlage für San diente, verfügen beide über viele Ähnlichkeiten wie z.B. dass sie mit Tieren kommunizieren können. Weitere Titel in anderen Sprachen: *Chinesisch: 幽靈公主 / 魔法公主 *Dänisch: Prinsesse Mononoke *Französisch: Princesse Mononoké *Italienisch: Principessa Mononoke *Koreanisch: 모노노케 히메 / 원령공주 *Polnisch: Księżniczka Mononoke *Portugiesisch: Princesa Mononoke *Russisch: Принцесса Мононоке *Schwedisch: Prinsessan Mononoke *Spanisch: La Princesa Mononoke *Vietnamesisch: Công chúa sói Produktion thumb|Bild mit 3D-Rendering Die Arbeit am Film began im August 1994 als Hayao Miyazaki das Drehbuch und Storyboard erstellteStudio Ghibli Diary, 14.09.2012McCarthy, Helen (2000): Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation. Revised Edition. Berkeley, California: Stone Bridge Press. p.185-186. ISBN 978-1880656419. Im April und Mai 1995 erschuf der Animator Masashi Ando das Aussehen Charaktere und ging dann mit Miyazaki und weiteren Teammitglieder in den -Wald und das -Gebirge. Diese Naturlandschaften, die zum UNESCO-Weltnaturerbe zählen, dienten als Inspiration für die atemberaubenden Hintergrundmalereien. Sie blieben für 3 Tage dort . Miyazaki, der für die Produktion verantwortlich war, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, persönlich alle 144.000 Folien durchzusehenChat Transcript, Miramax Films, 04.11.1999. 80.000 von ihnen mussten neugezeichnet werdenNews on PM, 15.09.2012Wettbewerb/In Competition". Moving Pictures, Berlinale Extra (Berlin): 32. 11–22 February 1998. Die Bilder sind hauptsächlich von Hand gezeichnet. Es wurde auch angewendetThe Animation Process, 04.11.1999. Ein Beispiel des Computer-Einsatzes sieht man in dem rechten Bild, auf welchem Ashitaka einen Bogen zum Schießen in seinem Arm hält: Ashitaka ist hier handgezeichnet. Das Geschwür an seinem Arm wurde mithilfe von Computern erstellt und auf das Bild des Arm übetragen. Insgesamt kostete die Produktion 2,3 Mrd. Yen. Einflüsse Die Inspiration für die Eisenhütte stammt aus den Westernfilmen von . Die Einwohner der Eisenhütte zählen zu den Minderheiten der japanischen Gesellschaft und sind zu den Ausgestoßenen zu zählen. Hayao will mit dem Film keinen Geschichtsunterricht abhalten, sondern den Ursprung des Konfliktes zwischen der Natur und der modernen Gesellschaft darstellenHayao Miyazaki's Vision, S.2 und S.5, 25.05.2008. Die Idee zu dem Thema des tiefen Waldes kam Miyazaki, als er sich mit der geschichtlichen Ökologie beschäftigte, insbesondere mit den Schriften von Nakao Sasuke (1916-1993). Dieser schreibt über die Agrarkultur, den Anbau von Pflanzen und den Ursprung der Landwirtschaft Japans. DIe Theorie des immergrünen Waldes besagt, dass früher die Südhälfte Japans von einem dunklen Urwald bedeckt wurde. Die in der Umgebung der Waldzone lebenden Menschen mögen die Regenerationskraft des Waldes auf das Wirken von göttlichen Kräften zurückgeführt haben. Seitdem die Reiskultur jedoch Japan erreichte, begann sie die wilde und ursprüngliche Natur immer mehr zurückzudrängen.KANÔ Seiji (1997): Bessatsu Comic Box Vol. 2. Mononoke hime o yomitoku Box Sonderausgabe Vol.2. Prinzessin Mononoke Verstehen. Tokyo: Fusion Product Themen Der Film thematisiert die Umweltzerstörung und die Koexistenz der Natur und Mensch - Es gibt keinen klaren Sieg im Kampf zwischen Natur und Mensch, aber die Hoffnung, dass die Menschen mit der Natur symbiotisch zusammenleben, bestehthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoZpCmcnM_sCritics Picks: 'Princess Mononoke' NYTimes.com. Dieses Thema behandelt auch der Anime Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde. Die Helden des Films stammen aus Minderheiten der Bevölkerung wie z.B. Ashitaka, die gegenüber der größeren Bevölkerungsschicht übersetehen wie z.B. Mikado. Die Zerstörung der natürlichen Umwelt wird durch Menschens Hand verursacht. Triebkraft dieser Zerstörung ist die Gier - der Hunger nach Ressourcen. Eboshi, die zwar gute Absichten hat, stellt die eiserne Geschäftfrau darSmith, Michelle J.; Parsons, Elizabeth (February 2012). "Animating child activism: Environmentalism and class politics in Ghibli's Princess Mononoke (1997) and Fox's Fern Gully (1992)". Continuum: Journal of Media & Cultural Studies (Routledge) 26 (1): 25–37.. Interessant an Eboshi ist, dass sie in einer männerdominante Gesellschaft die Führung über die Eisenhütte hat und Verlierer der Gesselschaft aufnimmt wie z.B. Osa. Hayao fiel es schwer Kinderfilme wie Kikis kleiner Lieferservice zu produzieren und gibt dazu ein interessanten Statement ab: „Es fühlt sich an wie ein Kind ohne Segen in diese Welt geboren zu werden. Wie können wir ihnen sagen, dass wir glücklich sind?“ — Hayao MiyazakiJolin, Dan (September 2009). "Miyazaki on Miyazaki". Empire 243: 120 Erfolge thumb|Spielfigur aus Krosmaster|150px|right Bis heute hat der Film eine große Fangemeinde, die sogar die Fortsetzung Wolfs Girl gedreht haben (siehe Videos). Die französische Firma Ankama entwirft für das Tabletop-Spiel Krosmaster eine Spielfgiur, die von San inspiriert wurde. Japan Am 17.07.1997 wurde der Film, mit Budget von 2,4 Mrd. Yen, in Japans Kino ausgestrahlt. Es ist bis dahin erfolgreiste einheimische Film und war erfolgreicher als . Diesen Rekord brach Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Bis zur Veröffentlichung des Films, war Prinzessin Mononoke der teuerste Zeichtrickfilm. Deutschland Studio Ghibli war in Deutschland hauptsächlich durch Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde bekannt. Die darauffolgend Ghibli-Filme blieben unbeachtet. Erst durch Prinzessin Mononoke gewann Studio Ghibli mehr Aufmerksamkeit und wurde berühmt. Da der Film auf ausgestrahlt wurde, nahm es an Bekanntheit zu. Auszeichnungen 1997 hat der Film folgende Preise gewonnen: *Best Picture; The 21st Japanese Academy Awards *Best Japanese Movie, Best Animation, and Japanese Movie Fans' Choice; The 52nd Mainichi Film Award *Best Japanese Movie and Readers' Choice; Asahi Best Ten Film Festival *Excellent Movie Award; The Agency for Cultural Affairs *Grand Prize in Animation Division; 1st Japan Media Arts Festival (by the Agency for Cultural Affairs of the Ministry of Education) *Best Director; Takasaki Film Festival *Best Japanese Movie; The Association of Movie Viewing Groups *Movie Award; The 39th Mainichi Art Award *Best Director; Tokyo Sports Movie Award *Nihon Keizai Shinbun Award for Excellency; Nikkei Awards for Excellent Products/Service *Theater Division Award; Asahi Digital Entertainment Award *MMCA Special Award; Multimedia Grand Prix 1997 *Best Director and Yujiro Ishihara Award; Nikkan Sports Film Award *Special Achievement Award; The Movie's Day *Special Award; Hochi Film Award *Special Award; Blue Ribbon Awards *Special Award; Osaka Film Festival *Special Award; Elandore Award *Cultural Award; Fumiko Yamaji Award *Grand Prize and Special Achievement Award; Golden Gross Award *First Place, best films of the year; The 26th "Pia Ten" *First Place; Japan Movie Pen Club, 1997 Best 5 Japanese Movies *First Place; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies Best 10 (Readers' Choice) *Second Place; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies Best 10 (Critics' Choice) *Best Director; 1997 Kinema Junpo Japanese Movies (Readers' Choice) *First Place; Best Comicker's Award *First Place; CineFront Readers' Choice *Nagaharu Yodogawa Award; RoadShow *Best Composer and Best Album Production; 39th Japan Record Award *Excellent Award; Yomiuri Award for Film/Theater Advertisement Veröffentlichungen Kinostarts Englische Übersetzung Für den Verleih und die englische Übersetzung des Films war , eine Tochterfirma von Walt Disney, verantwortlich. leitete diese Aufgabe. Er sagte zu Hayao Miyazaki, dass er den Film an einigen Stellen verändern wird. Toshio Suzuki antwortet darauf mit einem Packet: Ein mit der Aufschrift No CutsA god among animators, The Guardian, 22.05.2012. An der Übersetzung hat mitgewirkt. Die meisten Änderungen liegt an Begriffen der japanischen Mythologie. Das Problem ist, dass es in der westlichen Sprache kein vergleichbares Wort dafür gibt. Man hat versucht wörtlich zu übersetzen. So heißt Shishi Gami in der englische Version Forest Spirit und im Deutschen Waldgott. Hierbei ist das Wort Gott nicht mit westlichen Wortverständnis zu verwechseln. Für die Synchronisation wurde viel gezahlt und Schauspielern eingesetzt. Der Film wurde nur in wenigen ausgewählten Kinos und nur für kurze Zeit veröffentlicht. Wie in Deutschland wurde kaum Werbung für den Film gemacht. Im September 2000 brachte Walt Disney den Film auf DVD heraus. Wegen der große Nachfrage wurde der Untertitel neuübersetzt. Die Neuauflage der DVD kam 3 Monaten verspätet auf den Markt. Verzögerung in Deutschland right|200px|thumb|Cover der Special Edition right|200px|thumb|Cover der VHS Erste Aufführung des Films in Deutschland war am 12.02.1998 auf der 48. auf Japanisch mit deutschem Untertitel. Buena Vista hatte im Jahr 2000, anlässlich der Expo in Hannover, eine teure Synchronisation des Films produziert. Es wurde nur in s ausgestrahlt. Es gab kaum Werbung und die Kinos wechselten sich ständig. So gewann der Film mit 70.000 Zuschauern ein gewissen BekanntheitsgradDie Filmstarts-Kritik zu Prinzessin Mononoke, 14. November 2012. Mit Verzögerung kam der Film am 19.04.2001 in die regulären deutschen Kinos. Der Film erschien am 13.06.2002 auf VHS. Erst durch große Nachfrage erschien der Film am 03.11.2003 als DVD durch Universum. Drei Jahre später kam die Spezial-Edition der DVD. Am 24.12.2003 wurde der Anime erstmals auf ausgestrahlt. Durch wiederholte Ausstrahlung im Fernsehen, nahm der Film an Bekanntheit stetig zu. Bis heute ist es eins der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Ghibli-Filme unter den Deutschen. VHS- und DVD-Erscheinungen *25.04.2002: VHS (Sammlerstück) *03.11.2003: Einzel-DVD (9,99 €uro) *13.11.2006: DVD-Spezial-Edition (19,99 €uro) *13.11.2006: DVD-Spezial-Edition mit Holzbox (Sammlerstück) *11.04.2014: Blu-Ray *02.07.2014: DVD HD, nur in Japan erhältlich, deutsche Synchronisation Bonusmaterial thumb|Bonus mit Holzbox Auf der Einzel-DVD ist lediglich ein Video als Bonus hinzugefügt worden. Das Video enthält: *Making-Of Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland *Einblick in die Cafeteria von Studio Ghibli Museum Die Spezial-Editionen der DVD bestehen aus 2 Discs. Auf der Bonus-DVD der Editionen sind 155 Minuten Bonusmaterial: *Storyboard zum ganzen Film *Japanische Original-Trailer *Japanische Original-TV-Spots *Trailer der Ghibli-Filme Die Spezial-Edition mit Holzbox enthält zusätzlich: *Eine Holzbox *5 Sammelkarten (Postkartengröße) *5 Poster *Ein Riesenposter Manga Nach der Ausstrahlung des Films wurde es auch als Manga produziert. Allerdings wurde es als Film Comic bezeichnet, weil die Bilder Ausschnitte aus dem Film sind und man liest es von links nach rechts, von vorne nach hinten - wie bei den westlichen Comics. Der erste Band in englischer Sprache erschien am 01.09.2006. Band 5 ist das letzte Band und erschien am 09.01.2007. Der Manga erschien auch unter dem Artbook-Label, obwohl es kein Artbook ist. Jedes Band kostet 7,5 US$. Der Manga erschien in Japan in August 1997 bei Animage. Später erhielt es eine Neuauflage. Bücher Das Artbook trägt den Titel The Art of The Princess Mononoke und erschien bei Tokuma Shoten am 01.August 1997. Die Neuauflage wurde am 10. März 1998 gedruckt. Das Buch enthält Skizzen, Storyboard und Hintergrundinformationen. Das Buch ist auf Japanisch und Englisch erhätlich. Die englische Neuauflage erschien in August 2014 bei VIZ. Zusätzlich zu diesem Artbook erscheinen 4 verschiedene Artbooks auf Japanisch. So behandelt ein Buch das Stiryboard, das andere die Regieleitung von Hayao Miyazaki. Später erschienen Bücher unter dem Label Roman Album. Sie enthalten Interviews mit Ghibli-Mitarbeitern und Walt Disney. Eins der beiden Bücher trägt den Untertitel How did America view Princess Mononoke? Theaterstück right|230px right|230px 2012, kündigt Studio Ghibli und Whole Hog Theatre, die Adaption des Films als Theaterstück - Die erste Adaption der Ghibli-Werke überhaupt An Anime Hit Is Reborn on the Stage, Wall Street Journal, 27.04.2013. Der Kontakt zwischen dem Studio und dem Theater ermöglichte Nick ParkStudio Ghibli Explains How UK "Princess Mononoke" Stage Play Got OKed, CrunchyRoll, 27.04.2012. Das Studio war nicht an der Produktion beteiligt. „They have given us their kind permission, been incredibly supportive, and been encouraging of our ideas and our company (and this is more than enough for us!) but they will not be involved in creating the production at all. All funding, creative processes and practical creation of this project will be put together, start to finish, by our team. This project is 100% Whole Hog Theatre! — Regiesseurin Alexandra Rutter im twitch-Interview '' 02. - 04.04.2013 lief das Theaterstück zu Prinzessin Mononoke in Londoner ''New Diorama Theatre. Die Tickets waren innerhalb von drei Tagen, ein Jahr im voraus, ausverkauftOfficial Stage Adaptation of ‘Princess Mononoke’ Coming To London; Sold Out Almost A Year In Advance, Slash Film, 11.03.2013Princess Mononoke Comes to London Stage, Escapist Magazine, 11.03.2013. In einem Interview sagt die Regiesseurin, dass sie enttäuscht ist, dass das Theaterstück nur in London aufgeführt wird. Sie will sehr gerne in London und in anderen Orten aufführen, auch da wo man sie nicht erwarten würde. In März 2013 wurde angekündigt, dass die Performance auch in Japan stattfinden werde. Das Studio riet der Regiesseurin: „Do what you want to do with it and don’t let anyone else get in the way — Regiesseurin Alexandra Rutter zitierte das Studio im The Wall Street Journal '' Dann lief die Show wieder in London. Die Londoner Tickets wurden nur in 4,5 Stunden ausverkauftPrincess Mononoke Stage Play Heads to Japan, ANN, 11.03.2013Whole Hog Theatre Announces Further Performances of Princess Mononoke at the New Diorama Theatre, London, ANN, 11.03.2013. Am 27.04.2013 wurde das Stück auf s Party gespielt und in Japan gestreamtFirst Night, Nico Nico Douga, 27.04.2013. Produktion Die Regiesseurin ist ein Fan von Hayao Miyazaki und will das Theaterstück möglichst originaltreu darstellen. ''„In terms of hints, the main thing readers can expect from our show is that it will remain as true to the original as possible. Being a big Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki fan myself, I have no desire to alter the film's narrative and atmosphere, or to add a 'new spin' on the story. I only want to re-tell it in a different form ... We are in a small studio venue and will use this to our advantage. The audience will be very close to the action and immersed in the production; so close at times they could literally reach out and touch it. — Regiesseurin Alexandra Rutter im twitch-Interview '' Das Theaterstück soll kein Musical sein, weil es nicht um die Romanze zweier verschiedene Geschlechter handelt, so die Regiesseurin. ''„There are many things in the film that break the mould of conventional musicals - the fact that the ending of the film does not portray the typical 'boy-meets-girl' conclusion, for example. This is not to say it can't be done in this way; I believe anything is possible! But a musical is a far cry from the Princess Mononoke on stage that I imagine - puppets and physical storytelling alone seemed an ambitious enough departure in style from animation. — Regiesseurin Alexandra Rutter im twitch-Interview '' Die großen Puppen wurden aus recycleten Material hergestellt und sind handgefertigt. Die Dialoge sind auf die Übersetzungen aus dem Japanischen angewiesen. Hier hat man die Übersetzung des Untertitels (Sub) und der gesprochene Version (Dub) verwendet. Die Dialoge sind mehr auf den Sub fokusiert. Musik Überraschenderweise wird die Originalmusik aus dem Film im Theaterstück verwendet. Die Regiesseurin und ihre MItarbeiter sind nicht nur Fan von Hayao Miyazaki, sondern auch von Joe Hisaishi. Die Musik wird von einer CD abgespielt. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass sie kein Orchester benötigen; da der Theaterraum zu klein ist. Freya Bryson komponierte einige neue Musikstücke, die an die von Hisaishi angelehnt sind. Verschiedenes → Siehe: ''Bedeutung vom Fliegen Prinzessin Mononoke ist das einzige Film von Hayao, wo keine fliegende Objekte wie Flugzeuge oder fliegende Schlösser vorkommt. Für Hayao ist Fliegen, um der Schwerkraft zu entrinnen. → Siehe: Vollständiger Stab Mediathek Gallerie → Siehe: Weitere Bilder San-wulf-forest.jpg Forest2.jpg San-attack.jpg Videos → Siehe: Weitere Videos thumb|center|335px|AMV - The Prodigy thumb|center|335px|Princess Mononoke AMV Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Anime